Pirate love
by S.G.T.C
Summary: The PPGZ have formed a pirate crew and are out for revenge on the RRBZ . Blossom & Bubbles fall head over heels for Brick & Boomer , but Buttercup later abandons them thinking they'r traitors . Butch follows her and unexpected thing happen . Read to find out c: *Continued !*
1. Chapter 1

PIRATE LOVE~

Ch.1 No Ones P.O.V

"HEY YOU FUCKING THIEVES GET BACK HERE WITH MY TREASURE!" an old man yelled as three 16 year old girls ran away with a chest laughing all the way to their pirate crew and ship. "Raise the anchor!" a raven haired girl with emerald eyes yelled. She was known as Kaoru a tomboy bad-ass pirate with a killer curves and blessed with C-cups. "aye captain!" a brown eyed brown haired 16 year old boy yelled named Mitch.

"Hurry up this chest is heavy!" a blonde haired blue-eyed beauty screamed. She was known as Miyako a girly-girl who has the same body as Kaoru except she has B-cups. "That means theres a lot of treasure!" a red head with pink eyes yelled. That there is Momoko the candy-lover boy crazy girl. Same body as Miyako except A-cups.

Kaoru rolled her eyes "We will never know if you guys keep yelling instead of running! The old man is catching up!" She screamed as they ran faster and the old man kept yelling on the top of his lungs "THIEVES!THIEVES!".The crew laughed as the girls boarded the ship and the old man was left weeping for his treasure lost. "Old man never stood a chance against us!" Mitch yelled. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Time to see what this baby has inside." Kaoru said as she neared the chest. "do you want your crowbar or your fists?" Mitch asked casually. "My fists naturally." Kaoru answered. She neared the chest and raised her fist and punched the lock knocking it right off the chest. The crew cheered.

Kaoru opened the chest and she found gold, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and pearls. "Holy Fuck we struck gold!" Momoko cheered. "Fuck yeah!" Kaoru yelled. "Alright crew time for your pay check" Kaoru said as the crew lined up in front of her. "Alright here ya go….. 50 coins a person with let me think.. 1 ruby and an emerald with two sapphires?" She said. They crew praises her for her generosity. Since they were about 20 people on her crew including her and the gals.

"Thanks boss" everyone said as she handed them their money and golds. "Your welcome" She responded. "Alright where should we steal next?" Momoko asked."Eh Boss ii think you should check this out.." Miyako said timidly. Kaoru groaned"what now? something else besides treasure in there?lemme guess a map?". Miyako nodded. "But its not just any map… it has directions and location of where the Ruff's kingdom is and its treasures and richest!" Miyako yelled eyes popping like saucers. Everyone eyes popped.

Kaoru P.O.V~

"If your lying Miyako I swear we will go back to Alaska and ill bury your ass in the snow where you will freeze to death and then be warmed by the fires of hell where the devil shall rape you while you sleep!" I threatened.

The Ruff's kingdom is the richest place in the whole fucking world! But their security is tight and its hard to break into and even if you do no one has ever made it back out. But the worst part is that the ruffs Brick, Boomer, Butch are the prince and Him is the king. The ruffs only know about us in PPGZ form not in our human form. We defeated them but when we did they were gone for like 3 years then come back with Him as a king and them as prince by then there was no crime and all our family died when Him launched a war towards our island. Then me and my friends(Miyako,Momoko and our crew) wanted revenge but had no money so we had only one option-STEAL. We have almost forgotten our purpose for stealing but it was so much fun we continued and we are known as the most feared pirate crew in the world and we are pretty proud of that.

Any ways I'm off task. "N-no im not lying look at it yourself!" She said obviously scared by my threat. I walked over to the chest and looked inside sure enough there it was! I smirked looks like we are gonna pay the ruffs a little visit… I thought. "alright crew I know where we are going next.." I announced. The leaned forward expecting more. "Put on your disguises we are going to Ruff island!" I announced. Their jaws dropped. "Are you serious?" Momoko yelled. I rubbed under my nose. "Yes we are going to steal all their treasures! And leave them with nothing but each other which is pretty crappy" I announced and smirked. They all stood silent for a second then Mitch spoke up "Whats the plan?" he asked. I smirked "Gather around bitches cause im only saying this one time!" I yelled. They formed a circle around me and leaned in…

What do you think? Is it alright? Review!

**Kaoru: since it's a kaoruxbutch story I totally hate it.**

Me: But you and Butch look so cute together! :3

**Kaoru: whatever that's what YOU think but what do you care about what other people think? Huh?huh? do you even think about the other people?**

Me: kind to think of it… nah this is my story and you can't do anything to change it :P

**Kaoru: not yet anyways…**

Me: like I said Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate love~

KAORUP.O.V

As they leaned in I explained it. "Ok first we will all be disguised as peasants and live under their kingdom but if they have any job openings in the castle me and the gals will go in while the crew stays low. Me and the gals will earn their trust and ask where they keep their treasures then we will transform into the PPGZ and knock them out they will never expect it! Next we grab the gold make a fast get away while the crew prepares the ship then we sail and were home free while the ruffs are knocked out Him will notice his treasure gone and find he only has his sons left then he is poor and weeps and dies miserably!" I yell. The crew looked at me with what the fuck faces. I sighed then I explained it more slowly. There was a chorus of 'ohs' and 'ahhs' . " well whaddaya think?" I asked them smirking proud of my plan. "Its alright." Mitch answered. I stared at him long and hard. "Good enough for me cmon men…..and wo**men**"I said smirking toward Momoko and Miyako. They glared at me I shrugged it off and ordered the crew to set sail east that's where the ruffs were. Now its dark and im sailing the ship while everyone sleeps then Miyako came up to me.

"Aren't you worried about Momoko?" Miyako asked me.

I shrugged "No why?"

She stared at me "You do know that she is boy-crazy and she will probably fall head over heals for one of them..mostly Butch she loves bad boys."

I frowned "I doubt it after what they did to us…anyways we will knock some sense into her if she does."

She smiled "Alright then" with that she walked away.' what if one of us do fall in love with the ruffs? What then? Calm down Kaoru we'll just knock sense into whoever dares falls for the ruffs even though we havn't seen them in years. What if they are hot? Oh shit just don't think 'bout it Kaoru just don't think 'bout it…' I thought to myself.

~MORNING~

"OK EVERYBODY RISE AND SHINE!" I yell at the top of my lungs causing everyone to wake up and come to the deck. "Well ladies we have reached our destination!" I say. They rubbed their eyes. "Well c'mon these disguises won't put on themselves ya know!" Momko yelled. They nodded and took out random wigs, contacts, facial hair, glasses, and shit like that. I picked a red head with blue eyes and Momoko got a blond wig with green contacts. Miyako got a raven haired wig with violet contacts. "Alright then everyone gots their disguises on?" I ask. They all nod." Alright then off we go!" Miyako yelled. And then we set foot on their island. "whoa this shit is big" I say. "Yeah alright then crew you know what to do plan!" Momoko yells. They all nod as me and the gals head towards the castle.

BUTCH P.O.V

"Sup Butch wake up Boomer and head downstairs" my red headed ruby eyed bro said. "Whatever what does him want now?" I ask half asleep half awake. Brick shrugged "something about getting new servants and picking them out to see which one we 'want'" he said then smirked. I smirked too. Alright new hotties to flirt, touch, and sleep with. Yet im still a virgin. Surprisingly. I woke up my blonde haired blue eyed lil bro and walked downstairs. But before I did I looked at my appearance. Forest green eyes and spiky jet black hair wearing faded blue jeans with a green T-shirt. I walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked Him

"Put up these 'want' posters over town if you want new servants" Him replied smirking. I smirked back and got the posters from his claws and walked out the castle.

I saw this girl with red hair and blue eyes. She looks kinda hot she must of gotten contacts or dyed her hair beacuase girls aren't like that from our kingdom. I walked over to her. She glared at me "What do you want?" she asked with venom. I gasped in shock. "You shoud not treat your prince like that especially if you are going to work for him." I say and hand her a poster.

She looks at it then at me then back at the poster then smirks. "Alright and I apologize for my rude behavior my prince." She says then winks. I smirk "if you are going to work for me I must atleast know your name." I respond. She looks at me with determination then finally says "Belladona" I smirk. "alright then Belladona you will follow me" I say and lead her to the castle.(**A/N same thing happened to Blaze or Momoko and Blizzard or Miyako ;) )**

**Me: was is good?**

**Kaoru: no it was horrible so horrible you should stop writing it for the sake of my virginity :)**

**Me: -_-**|| its not up 2 youh its up to the reviewers so** plzz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

PIRATE LUV~

KAORU P.O.V

Well here I am in the ruff's castle I can't believe I had to flirt with him just to get all this damn gold! But fuck its worth it. "So… this is like your.. castle or something?" I ask twirling my red fake wig. Ugh I hate pretending to be dumb but its worth it! :-D he chuckles. "Yes Belladona this is my castle you want a tour?" he asks me. I nod with a girl highschool girl giggle. He smirks "c'mon but first I have to sign you up." He said as he took my hand and led me towards Him's room. "What Butch? Can you not see I am busy counting my money?" he says. Butch rolls his eyes. "Look you faggot you told me hang up the posters I did and this fine lil lady wants a job." He says. Him turns around and scans me up and down. Ugh are all the royals perverts? I thought.

"She looks good enough alright Butch give her a tour" he says as he sits in a big red chair. Butch smirked and we walked out of the room. "Well where do you want me to show you first?" he asks me. I giggle and look around then I said "*giggle* erm..i like shiny stuff!*giggle*" I say as I look at butch's reaction. He has on a look of lust and hunger. "um…why are you like staring at me like that?" I ask him. Again he still staring. "Hello? Like is anyone there?"

Stare…."Look why-" I was cut off as a pair of lips were on mines. Thoughts going through my head..~!#$%^&*((**^%$!~~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#%&!)!)!(*#%#^#*#(!)!&#%$8)!(!&#% WHAT THE FUCK! We were just about to take a tour then he just kisses me outta nowhere! His lips forced my mouth open. HOLY SHIT! Finally the kiss ended. He was smirking and I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato! "Like..what was that for?" I ask. He smirked "Consider it a bonus for your paycheck." He said as he walked away. I stood there wanting to punch the shit outa that asshole.

"Like where ya going?"

"continue the tour?"

"oh yeah!"

"….are you gonna follow me?"

"Oh yeah I forgot!"

He smirked "Follow me" I did as I was told. I was softly singing. "You can't just get away with what you did I will find you get some revenge….when im done with you your gonna be so depressed…" He looks at me. "Like what?" I ask twirling my hair again. "Nothing you just sing beautifully" he complimented. "Thanks"

"and here we have the kitchen" he says as I see a cook cooking some chicken. "The living room" he says as I see Brick and Boomer talking to Blaze and Blizzard. I try to wave but Butch pushed me. "Last but not least your room" he said as he opened a black door that had three B's on it. "Why does it have three B's on it?" I ask. "Well we were suppose to save this room for our soon-to-be-slaves." He responds. "And who are these soon-to-be-slaves?" I ask. He scowls "The Powerslut girls!" he mutters. "What?" I ask glaring at him but he doesn't notice."Blossom ,Bubbles and Buttercup!" He says with venom. "Why is it made for them?" I ask again. "Well we were made to destroy them but in case we don't we will keep them in here while we decide what to do with them!" he said. "OH….OK?" I said. "Anyways you room." He said as he pushed me in. "Hey watch it! My ass isn't meant to be pushed around!" I growled at him. He smirked and bent down( he is 'bout 3 inches taller than me)to my ear."Your right it isn't meant to be pushed…." He whispered in my ear. Suddenly I felt a pinch and a slap to my ass one word PERVERT! "Butch I am sleepy so if you will please get out?" I said. He smirks and walks out the door. This is going to be harder than I though but it will be worth it…IT HAS TO BE WORTH IT!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru P.O.V

I woke up and saw Blaze and Blizzard in their bed. "Aye wake the fuck up!" I scream into their ears. "AAAHHH I DIDN'T STEAL IT! IT WAS BLIZZARD!" Momoko yells. I roll my eyes. "get up we have some plans to do!" I scream at them again. "Whatever" Miyako mutters and gets up. "Ok so what progress have you made so far?" I ask them. "We have been touched, violated, and kissed by those royal perverts!" Momoko exclaims. I smirk. "Same here"I reply. "now what Kaoru?"Miyako asks me. "gain their trust, seduce them, anything to make them spill it!" I say. They nod "Well we better change into our 'uniforms'" Miyako says and walks towards the closet. I wonder what the rowdy perverts have for us.

I gasp as Miyako opens the closet. Three maid uniforms. A belt hold on nope that is a skirt. A black skirt and a tight-tight tank top in green. Blue and red. It had white laces around it and those frilly things. "it could be worse" Momoko said and put on the uniform. "How?" I ask. Putting on the uniform too. "Well it could have been a swim suit." Miyako said and put on the uniform last. We looked like total sluts!

I looked at myself in the mirror. The skirt showed my thighs and the tank top hugged my curves and made my chest stand out like hell. And guess what the shoes were? High heels black high heels. About 5 inches tall. Holy crap

Ugh!

"GIRLS COME DOWN FOR YOUR FIRST JOB!" we heard the Rowdy Ruff Perverts say. "COMING!" I yell. "Let's go and remember make them spill it" I say and they nod as we walk downstairs to the RRP(ROWDY RUFF PERVERTS!) "*giggle* yes masters?" Miyako says twirling a piece of her black hair. "Your first job is to go on a date with us immediately" Butch says. "I get Belladona!" Brick and boomer yell. Butch glares. "No you get Blaze and Blizzard" he says then smirks. I scowl I aint' no piece of meat you can choose like that!

"But she has the biggest…." Boomer started 'till Butch glared at him. I have the biggest what? Oh that little pervert! Is he saying I have a big ass? Am I fat? Oh hell no hold my shit!

"Well let's go" Butch says as he shoves me to the garden. "I have the biggest what?" I ask him. He smirks. "Don't worry about it" he said. I glare at him. "I HAVE THE BIGGEST WHAT!" I ask him again. "You have the biggest chest sweetie" he says and winks. I blush red. Rowdy ruff perverts!

He has a blanket layed on the top of a hill at the garden. "breakfast!" I shout and run to the stack of waffles. I grab a fork and start eating. "Your welcome I made them just for us" Butch says and sits next to me.

I spit out my waffles. "You poisoned them!" I shout again. "NO! why would I want to poison the most prettiest out of the three?" he says. Stop blushing Kaoru! "Are you gonna eat or not?" I ask him. He nods and takes a fork and bites into the waffles. "so..tell me about yourself Butch" I say. He shrugs

"Not much too say im a prince and I can't really go out the castle that much."

"So…your basically trapped here all your life?"

"pretty much but I want to go out of this island and explore! Find a home settle down and dare I say it… have a family with my wife."

"really? I explore a lot but I never really thought of having a family"

"Really? You explore? Where have you been?"

" here, there,…pretty much everywhere."

"Whoa lucky I would do anything to go exporing"

*laugh* "Maybe I could take you with me on my journeys sometime"

"Yeah maybe you should"

"Maybe I will"

We were close. Too close. I backed away. I never thought Butch would want to have a family. He actually revealed a secret. This might not be so hard after all.

MIYAKO P.O.V

Ha I did it! No perverts I didn't have sex with Boomer. EEWW! The thought disgusts me why would I do it with some douche that killed my family? Anyways I got a secret out of him! And Kaoru said I couldn't do it. Well she didn't really say it she just…well.. I know she thought it!

Anyways we were walking through the castle maze. "Boomie..oh sorry do you mind if I call you that?" I ask him. "Not at all call me whatever you'd like." I smirked. How bout douche? Nah that would be an insult to all douches everywhere! "So..Boomie *giggle* mind if I ask you some questions about yourself?" I ask. "go ahead" I smirked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"food?"

"chicken"

"thing to do?"

"draw"

"thing you dislike"

"girl with small breasts….just kidding! Sort of..i dislike Butch and Brick"

"things you like?"

"You"

I smirked. He blushed blood red. But the thing that surprised me is that we had the same things in common but not the girl with small breasts things what a pervert! XO "its ok Boomie I like you too!(total lie! Sort of…)" I said and hugged him. He hugged back. "that makes things so easier" he says. I smirk. Wow maybe I do like Boomie A LITTLE! Just a little…

MOMOKO P.O.V

Ha I got Brick to trust me! Who knew a simple kiss would do it? Hey Kaoru said anything even seduce them so I chose seducing. Problem=Brick now thinks im his girlfriend and hes my boyfriend.

This is going to be easy but that kiss… I felt warmth, fuzzy, and a spark in it! Could this be love? But I always do fall in love quickly. Who knows maybe Bricks different. But the plan… eh what the hell I'll just wing it!


	5. Chapter 5

KAORU P.O.V

ok so we are currently sitting in our room.a week has passed. "So hows the plan?" i asked them. they figdet. "i said..HOWS THE PLAN?" i asked more forcful. "Well...KAoru we have something to tell ya.." Miyako said.

"Hhhhmmm...go on"

"We sorta love the ruffs like Brick and Boomer...and they asked us to marry them and we acceted"

i twitched. "Um...Don't you remember the plan Momoko?"

"But KAoru we REALLY love them and they love are going to tell them bout the plan...and we quit the plan,we love them truly and deeply,we know you feel the same way with Butch."

"i do love Butch but i am KAoru not Belladona,i can't love someone who killed my family,i seek revenge,if you forgot about the pain i will glady give it to you!" i yelled.

"KAORU!" they yelled. Then the ruffs came in. "The plan was to jack thier treasure,kill them,and leave!" i yelled. The Ruffs looked shocked. Boomer and Brick got in front of Miyako and Momoko in a protective way. "Kaoru?" Butch said. "As in the pirate crew?" he asked. i laughed,"Nah dumbass as in the perfume!" i smirked. he just glared.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP~!" i yelled and transformed. "Miyako,momoko i thought we were gonna go through with it!" i yelled. "Kaoru..We love them!"

"i really.. DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

"NNOO!" Brick and Boomer yelled.

"SWING SONIC!"

since Brick and Boomer were in front of them they got hit instead of the gals."Dammet did they really have to do that?" i said groaning in frustration. the gals glared at me. "yeah thats what lovers do!"

i cringed at the word lover. "Since they are knocked out.." i said raising my hammer.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"Power-p-puff g-girls?" Butch yelled giving us a death glare. "thats right_ honey _we are the powerpuff girls z and you love us! now are you going to try and lock us up in that damn room?" i yelled at him. he snorted "Why would i love a heartless pirate like you?" he said. i laughed on the outside but on the inside i was thinking 'hm..he didn't really love me' i was fighting back tears blinking them away.

"GRAVITATION DRIVE!" yes! it hit Momoko now shes knocked out. "Kao-Kaoru..your eyes" Miyako said. "Yes yes i know they are someting huh?" i said smirking. "no they are..b-black...like when you were really angry bout your family.." she said. ".give.!" i said.

"BUBBLES CHAMPHANE!"

i doged it with ease. "Aaaww they wittle baby think she can take on the queen!" i said. "Bella-Kaoru stop!" Butch said. "Make me!"

"STINKY SOCK BOOMERANG!"

"AAHH it stinks!" i said trying to blink away the smell. i punched him square in the jaw.

"HURRICANE LUTZ!"

Boom Butch is out! "Now..Bubbles...your next!"

"MEGATON DUNK!"

"thats everyone...might as well jack thier treasure.."

"FREEZE PALACE GUARDS"

i smirk "you really think you can stop me?"

"..."

"i'd like to see you try!"

SHOCK!

"ow! my ass what the fuck is that?" i asked. that fucking guard just shocked me with his hands. all the guards came at me shocking me. "fuck this shit!" i say,it hurts like fuck. i jumped out the window,and i ran to the ship,i saw my crew raising the anchor. "Wait!" i said flying remembering im Buttercup. "Buttercup? did you jack thier treasure?" i sighed.

"Momoko and Miyako bailed out,they fell in love with Brick and Boomer they are getting married,i crushed them and i was planning to jack thier treasures,but the guards..they have some kind of lighting powers and they shocked the fuck outta me!"

"how bout we come back later?" they said smirking. i smirked.

"they will never see it coming! crew...set sail for the nearest island to here!"

"AYE!"

**hope it was worth the wait :) SORRY ITS SHORT! :)**

**~*^GREENLUVR101*^~**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru P.O.V

"So..how are you dealing with this?" Mitch asked me as I sailed the ship to the nearest island(Kihomaru),"Dealing what?" I asked him. We have been sailing for a week.

"lets see,the fact that Butch doesn't love you back,the fact that you lost your friends,or that you missed out on the treasure?"

"D, all of the above"

"correct,now how ya doing?"

"well..not very good."

"wonna talk about it?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Its only 7"

"exactly little babies need their sleep"

"don't try to change the subject"

"Too late"

"Kaoru..how long are we going to stay at the island?"

"As long as it takes to make a new plan"

"With you by our side we should be outta there in a week"

"Aye look we here!"

I docked the ship at the pier. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. Then the crew walked lasily out of their cabin. "Ok so we are going to lay low for a while 'till we figure out a different plan ok?" I told them. They just nodded. I didn't bother putting on a disguise,this island doesn't know about us.

"Hello and welcome to kihomaru the smallest island!" I girl with very tanned skin and blue eyes said. She looks about 12. "Sup where can we find a nice house?" I asked her. She played with her grass skirt. Such a young girl and she's already wearing coconut bras,such a shame. "Oh if you will follow me" she said. She led us to a green house.

"Let me give you a tour!" she said. "This is the living room" she said and showed us a room with couches and a big plasma tv. "sweet" I said. "the kitchen" she said and led us to a little room with a fridge and a stove with some kitchen utensils on the counter. "Kaoru I'm hungry!" one of my crew said. "Well suck it up you big baby!" I said. "Its ok you can stay here and make yourself a snack" the girl said. Half the crew stayed and made themselves something to eat.

"Don't burn the house down!" I said as the girl led us to a hallway with 6 doors,3 on each side."there are 6 rooms all empty waiting for people to move in. about 5 people can fit in a room. But this door can only hold 2 people" she said and pointed to the black door, the rest are white "I don't know why but that's what it says"

"Hm..alright and how much Is it?" I asked.

"All of this only for...Wait for it…You ready... here it comes!..100 dollars a month! What a deal huh?" she said. "Why so cheap?" Mitch asked. "Shut up she might raise the price! We'll take it!" I said and elbowed him in the ribs.

She giggled "Its cheap cuz my daddy is the owner of this island and we are desperate for visitors since it's a small island" she explained. "Ok..so here ya go" I said and got out a hundred dollar bill. She giggled. "Coins only!" she said. "Theres a bank next door" she said and walked out of the house. "Go to the castle when you have the money!" she shouted before leaving.

"Mitch wonna come with me?"

"you do need protection"

"do i?"

"Y-yup"

I flipped him on his back. "Oww" he said. "I don't need protection, just company"

He grabbed my ankle and I fell on my ass. "Ow..You jackass" I said and he helped me up. "WELL BE RIGHT BACK!" I yelled and me and Mitch walked to the bank. "Aye look a dog! Come here Bitch!' Mitch yelled at the dog(A girl was holding onto it with a leash). The girl gasped. "It's a boy!" she yelled and ran off.

"Mitch if it's a girl dog you yell Bitch if it's a boy dog your just being an ass"

"Now you tell me!"

We reached the bank. "I would like to exchange these for coins' I told the man. He nodded and gave me a bag of coins. "Now to the damn castle" Mitch said.

We walked to the castle. There was a lot of Tiki's and palm trees and our way there. The earth is sand instead of dirt. And it's so peaceful..I don't like it.

"Are you from Jamaica? Cause your Jamaica me crazy!" Mitch said. "Nah that won't work on island girls."

"ok how about…are you from Tennessee cause you're the only TEN I see" he said.

I was laughing on the floor laughing my ass off. While I was laughing I dropped the coin bag and som of the coins fell out. "Damn Mitch you se what you do?" I said and we started picking up the coins.

"Not my fault I'm funny"

"your not funny your pitiful!"

"Ugh don't hate me cause you ain't me!"

"why would I want to b you?"

"your not lucky enough!

"whatever" I said and bent down to get the last coin. That's when someone stepped on it. "Aye you mind stepping off my god damn coin?" I said and glared at the person in front of me. The person stepped off and I picked it up and straightened my back. "Chill gosh its just a stupid coin"

"Says you"

"Names Butch, Prince Butch"

I looked at the person's face. Green eyes, black hair, and some jeans with a dark green graphic T-shirt. My eyes widened 'does he recognize me?'. "Yeah now that you know I'm a prince you gonna show some respect like everyone else huh?" He said. "No, now apologize for stepping on my fucking coin" I said and lowered my head so he couldn't see my face.

"Humph… what a retard, I'm sorry peasant for stepping on your god damn coin you retarded, poor, cheapskate." He says. That's it. "You think your all high mighty huh don't you, you prissy spoiled lil wimp!" I said and glared at him. His eyes widened. "B-Belladona?" he says. "Its Kaoru!" I say. He smirked. "so this is where you hide? Let me tell you, Brick and Boomer married Blaze and Blizzard, you know powerpuffs and all"

"S-So?" I say. Where the Fuck is Mitch? "That could've been us.. but the difference is you love me and I don't love you is that right? I will never love a powerpuff" he said. _I will never love a powerpuff_

_I will never love a powerpuff_

_I will never love a powerpuff_

It kept repeating in my head until it faded. "So..you just came here to tell me.. you will never love me? How pitiful is that!" I spat at him. He will NEVER love me….

"Well I never loved you SWEETIE, its called acting!" I said. He will NEVER love me….

"Didn't look like it!" he says. He will **NEVER **love me….

BAM!

Butch was out cold. "Mitch.. what the fuck did you do?" I said as mitch stood over his knocked out body with a frying pan in his hand. "Well while you to were flirting I check out this island girl and she invited me to her house by the way I got her number! And I saw you to arguing so I said be right back grabbed her frying pan and BAM! Knockout" he explained and smirked. "Mitch you brilliant jackass! Lets go to the castle before he wakes up!"

I said and grabbed his hand and we ran to the castle laughing all the way. "Hello?"I said and unpressed the button on the gate. "CCRRR yes?" the voice on the button says. I look at Mitch "This islands fancy!" I told him.

"We are here to leave our rent money"

"CCRR leave it on the floor"

"O-on the floor?"

"CCRR yes now leave"

"O-Ok?" I said and dropped the bag. We walked back to our house. We saw Butch still knocked out. We snickered and ran the rest of the way.

"WERE HOME!" I announced. We saw everyone in their room. "guess we are left together to share that room" I said and walked into the black room. I plopped down on the bed. I crawled under the covers. "Night" I said

"Night" Mitch said and crawled under the covers next to me.

**Hope this was worth it :)**

**~*^GREEN LUVR 101^*~**


	7. Chapter 7

KAORU P.O.V

I woke up and saw that Mitch wasn't beside me. Weird, he must of gotten up early. I checked the time. 10:08

Its not that late. I decided to wear a black blouse and some baggy army green cargo pants and black combat boots. I walked down the hall to the living room. The crew was there watching tv on the plasma. I stood up on the mini table in front of the tv. "aye! Captain we watchin the telly!" a crew member said. "I don't care now do you want to watch the 'telly' or do you want to hear my plan on stealing the Ruff's treasure?" I asked them. They shrugged and said telly. I sweat dropped. "I'm going to tell ya anyways so listen up you pussy…cats"

They sighed and settled in their chairs. I smirked and stood up straight on the table. "we will sail back to the island, attack the guards with Powered Buttercup and crew, then steal the treasure and make a fast get away!" I said and my background was on fire. The crew sweat dropped. "what about Momoko Miyako and the Ruffs?"

"Momoko and Miyako are weak! As for the ruffs you guys will hold them off while I get all the treasure I will whistle as a sign that we are leaving."

"oh well that sounds better than the old plan!" Mitch said and smirked. "what are ya trinya say?"

"I'm saying that you ain't half bad for a girl pirate"

The crew sweat dropped and scooted out of the scene. " that's what I should be tellin ya"

Mitch fell anime style. I smirked. Before he could say anything else I quickly said, "what are we waiting for? Leggo!" I yelled as the crew cheered in agreement.

We ran to the ship. "Course set let's go!" I yelled.

Mitch was sailing the ship as I walked back to my cabin. It's going to take us one week to go to the island. I wonder how much Momoko and Miyako have changed thanks to the ruffs.

~ A WEEK LATA! ~

"Captain! Wake uuppp!" Mitch yelled and stormed into my cabin. I fell off my bed and glared at the brown haired boy. "This better be good Mitch" I said and rubbed my back. He nodded. "we have reached our destination! Ruffs island"

My eyes popped like saucers. "why didn't you say so earlier!" I said and pushed Mitch out of my cabin to the deck. "Crew… ATTACK!" I commanded as we docked the island. Children ran for their moms and parents ran to their homes and hid. The guards quickly took action when we stepped foot in the castle.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP~!" I yelled and transformed. "Buttercup?" I heard 5 voices say. I turned around and say Miyako, Momoko, Brick, boomer and Butch.

"yes?" I asked them.

"what are you doing here?" Miyako asked me.

"finishing what I started" I said and smirked as I got out my hammer.

"HURRICANE LUTZ!" I yelled. I struck Miyako. Boomer ran to her side and glared at me, "You Bitch!" he yelled. "I've been called worse!" I yelled.

"EAR WAX Q-TIP!" he yelled and tried to attack me. I dodged it, "pitiful"I said. "Buttercup! Hurry up!" Mitch yelled. "I'm going!" I said and flew to their safe.

Butch, Brick, And Blossom( she transformed) flew after me. When I reached the safe I turned around. "Why fight me when you know you can't win?" I said and smirked.

"AARRGGHHH!" Blossom yelled. She tried to punch me but I caught it and twisted it until she was on her knees. I laughed. "you're a heartless bitch!" she spat.

CRACK

"AAHHH!" she yelled and un transformed. Her arm was bent at a odd angle. "Yes, yes I am" I said and swung my hammer at her. "SWING SONIC!" ok so far Momoko and Miyako are out, humph I thought they would of lasted longer. "pathetic" I said as Brick ran to her side. "y-You changed Buttercup!" he yelled.

"I didn't changed, I'm just a heartless pirate carrying out her plan!" I yelled back. He got up and ran towards me. I stood straight. When he reached a inch away from my face he punched me. I smashed against the wall. I wiped blood from my lower lip. "that all?" I yelled. He ran to me again and round housed kicked me but I ducked. "why do you even try?" I said.

"I don't see you attacking!"

I smirked and punched him in his stomach. Then I uppercut him. He fell in front of Butch. "gomeasai" I said and smirked. Butch looked scared.

"BOO!" I said then he ran away. I laughed. "having a good time?" I heard a voice behind me say. But before I could turn around he had me by the neck. I struggled to say words that would make him shit his pants. I wrapped my leg around his neck and dropped him to the floor. Damn I should of known it was Butch. I fell on top of him with my elbow sticking out. He let out'OOF!' as my elbow made contact with his ribs.

"Better luck next time _sweetie_" I spat and tried to open the safe.

Key word: _tried _

"AARRGGHHH!" I yelled as I swung my hammer against the metal safe. I tried over and over again.

Finally I just formed a little energy ball then kept it in my hands until it grew to the size of 3 elephants. Then I threw it at the safe.

Finally the metal door opened. "I've strucked gold!" I said and grabbed my bag outta my skirt. I flew towards the gold. I packed everything in it took 45 bags but I got everything! I made the little energy ball into a force field(shaped in a ball) and put the bags in there. It followed me as I flew to look for the crew. I let out a high whistle when I spotted them fighting off the guards.

"let's go! Move out! Hurry!" I yelled as we ran (I flew) to the ship with the money. I flew ahead and raised the anchor. When I raised it completely I started sailing the ship. "Hurry!" I yelled. They jumped on. "Buttercup!" I turned around and saw Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer, and Butch looking at me pitifully. "What!" I yelled. Then Butch turned around and shoved a person in front of him, the person was tied up. "MITCH!" I yelled. I flew over to him but Brick got in front of him.

"Let him go!"

"Give me back our treasure" Brick said.

"Never!"

"then let's make a deal" Butch said, the rest looked puzzled.

"Go on"

"you have to travel to Alaska and bring back the treasure of Ceres"

"Are you crazy? The Treasure of Ceres? People have seen the treasure but never live to tell how they did it! Not even me, Buttercup the most bad-ass heartless pirate can do it!"

"if you bring back the treasure we'll give you back your precious Mitch"

"and what if I just take him like this?" I said and flew towards Mitch. When I tried to touch him I bounced back. "what the fuck?" I yelled. "it's a force field" Butch said. "why can't I see it!" I demanded. "invisible"

"ahh…. SWING SONIC!" I yelled my hammer struck the force field. I bounced back. "AARRGGHHH!" I yelled. "Mitch!" I yelled and turned away from him. "I'll go to Alaska for the sake of your sorry ass" I said and then faced him again. I put my hand out. "you got a deal" I said. Butch took it and shook it. I felt butterflies in my stomach when our hands touched.

"oh and Buttercup?" Butch said.

"yes?"

"don't take the treasure for yourself"

" I'll try"

And with that I flew to my ship and sailed to Alaska. I turned around and waved bye to Mitch. He stuck out his middle finger and smiled. I laughed and turned away.

"TO ALASKA!"I yelled. The crew looked confused. "w-what?" they said. I explained everything about him and Butch and Alaska. They just nodded and looked at the direction of the island. I walked back to my cabin.

" Hm.. is this real?" I heard a voice say inside my cabin. I froze and leaned on my door to hear more. I untransformed quietly. "Whoa skeleton… is this…nah whoa… Kaoru has some serious shit in here" wait..

I burst through the door. "who the fuck has the motherfucking nerve to trespass the Heartless pirate Kaoru?" I yelled. The person turned around. "B-BUTCH? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CABIN!" I screamed. "K-Kaoru? Wait I can explain!"

"now!"

"I wanted to see if you would really go cause other people usually fake the treasure and I wanted to see you die"

"your wrong! I will get back the treasure and Mitch!"

"wh-whats with you and Mitch?"

"H-he, um... I really like him he is like my bro!"

" really?"

"Y-Yes wait a minute what the fuck am I doing?" I yell and tackle him to the ground. I grabbed some rope from my desk and tied his arms together. "aarrgghhh" he yelled and fell to the ground. I sat on top of his stomach. "Now you are defenseless"

He growled. He is so cute when he growls wait stay on task! I got up and I dragged him to the deck. "Crew! Looks like we got a stowaway you know what we do to stowaways" I announced and smirked. The crew laughed and watched me throw Butch in the janitor's closet. "w-wait! How long am I going to be here?" he yelled when I closed the door. "when we reach Alaska which is in… about 4 weeks"

"What if I get hungry?"

"Oh well"

"Kaoru!"

"Fine I'll feed you every day or so"

"what if I get bored?"

"I'll entertain you"

"ppsshh how?"

"by slapping the shit outta you"

"what if I get lonely?"

"Casper is right next to you" I said and walked away. "aaww Kaorus flirting with Butchie" one of my crew said. "S-shut up!" I yelled and blushed. Yes they know that I like him. "I'll handle it from here, you guys can sleep now"

They nodded and went to their cabins. I sighed and walked to the wheel.

The map says to just go straight for a few miles so I just chilled and leaned on the stairs which was close to the janitor's closet. I started singing quietly so I won't wake up the crew.

_In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<em>

_So let mercy come_  
><em>And wash away<em>  
><em>What I've done<em>

_I'll face myself_  
><em>To cross out what i've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>And let go of what i've done<em>

_put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands of uncertainty<em>

_For what I've done_  
><em>I start again<em>  
><em>And whatever pain may come<em>  
><em>Today this ends<em>  
><em>I'm forgiving what I've done!<em>

_What I've done  
>Forgiving what I've done<em>

"what have I've done?" I said and silently sobbed. "I thought Kaoru the bad-ass Heartless pirate never cries"

"shut it Butch"

"what have you done?"

" I've probably put Momoko and Miyako in a lot of pain"

"probably?"

"I did… and I put Mitch in danger"

"and?"

" I hurt Brick and Boomer"

"and?"

" I probably brought shame to the Matsubara name"

"and?"

"and… I hurt the heart of the person I l-l-love" I choked. "who is that person?"

"I.. I don't know"

"what do you mean?"

"its either Mitch or.. or y-you?"

"M-Me?"

"yeah it looked like you really like Belladonna"

"I did, but she turned out to be Kaoru and Buttercup"

"sorry but I had to do it!"

"whas your plan to steal our treasure?"

"yes"

"kill us?"

"y-yes"

"why?"

"W-WHY? YOUR FUCKING SO CALLED _FATHER_ SENT A WAR ON OUR ISLAND FOR NO FUCKING REASON! MY FAMILY NO FUCK THAT EVERYONE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE ATTACK SO THEY ALL DIED! EXECPT ME MOMOKO MIYAO AND OUR CREW! SO WE WANTED REVENGE! WE STARTED STEALING TO START OFF OUR PLAN! THEN YOUR FUCKING MAP CAME UP IN OUR TREASURE AND WE WANTED REVENGE! NOW IM IN ALL THIS SHIT AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, pouring my heart out. I opened the janitor's closet. My tears fell to the floor when I looked at Butch.

He looked surprised. "well?" I said. He still wouldn't move. "K-Kaoru i-im…gomenasai! B-but we tried to stop Father! He said that his island wasn't enough, he wanted the world, but when he saw three young girls crying over their family's dead bodies… he stopped. He said that he couldn't stand it if we died so why do it to other people?" he explained. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I untied the ropes. He hugged me. I hugged back. "three people?"

"you, Momoko, And Miyako"

"wow"

"yeah"

"I never knew how much pain you've gone through" Butch said.

"I lost my family and friends" I said and cried on his shoulder. " so your going to through all this trouble for Mitch cause he's the closest to family and friends you have?" he said.

"y-yeah" I said and got up. Butch got my hand and sat me down back next to him. "B-Butch… I have to go sail the ship"

He didn't respond instead he got my chin and smashed his lips to mine. He cut it off and let my hand go. "you can go now" my jaw dropped. "you still have to stay in the closet" I said and got up. "this doesn't change anything right?" he said. I turned around. "nah" I said and closed the door.

"it so does change everything" I said and walked to the wheel.

**Omg longest chappie I've ever written O_O so reviewers I have one thing to say.. read my other stories please :3 and hope this chapter was worth waiting ^_^**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	8. Chapter 8

KAORU P.O.V

"sailing the ship, I'm sailing the ship, oh don't bother me cause I'm sailing the ship" I said in a sing-song voice.

"ok then I won't bother you" a voice said and when I turned around I didn't see anyone so I shook it off, when I turned back around I saw… Mitch?

"MITCH! You bastard what the fuck!" I said but when I reached out to touch him he faded away. "wha- what the fuck!" I exclaimed. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see one of my crew members, "captain I think you miss Mitch so much you want him to be here so the ocean is playing tricks on you" he said and smiled.

I smiled back. "Let me sail the ship for now" he said but then he went wide eyed. "m-mom?" he asked and went to the front of the ship. "Holy Christ it is you! Mom! Come back!" he said and reached out his hand. I saw him about to fall so I caught him by the waist. "God get ahold of yourself! Nothing's there!" I told him but he kept squirming and yelled, 'let me go! I want to hug my mom!'. "your moms dead!" I yelled and threw him towards the janitor's closet.

I opened the closet and so Butch looking at me crazy. "Listen you bastard, nothing's there! The ocean is playing with your mind! Your mom's not there! She is dead! She died! She died!" I yelled to the boy glaring at him our noses touching. I threw him in the closet with Butch. "Kao-" that's all I heard from Butch and that boy before I closed the closet.

When I turned towards the wheel I saw everyone trying to reach out of the ship yelling out 'Mom' or 'Dad' or 'brother sister what are you doing out here?'

"what the fuck? What the hells going on here!"

Butch P.O.V

"what the fuck? What the hells going on here!"

Me and Kylo(the boy Kaoru threw in the closet) heard Kaoru scream. Kylo took a bobby pin from his hair and started picking the lock. "what are you doing?" I asked.

"picking the lock!" he answered and kept trying to fit the bobby pin in the lock which was hard since it was dark.

We heard a

_CLICK_

Then he opened the door. "Were did you learn to do that?" I asked as I breathed in the ocean breeze.

he smirked, "juby" he answered. The second he got out he screamed, "MOM!" and ran up to the ship.

"CREW! Ugh gosh! Its just the ocean playing tricks! No Demono!" Kaoru yelled and picked up a guy from his waist and tried to hold him down. "Kaoru! Stop it! My brother is out there!" he yelled. Kaoru struggled to keep him down. "Demono if you don't stop-" Kaoru said but was interrupted when they were so close that their lips met. I saw Kaoru's eyes widened.

They both pulled away gagging. I was mad now.

"Kaoru!" I yelled she turned to me and scowled. "BUTCH! I thought you were-"

"no time! I know how to stop them from going overboard" I said and grabbed some rope.

"wha- I can handle this myself!" she scowled. I rolled my eyes. "this is the ocean of Poseidon, e made a curse, _he who enters the ocean suffers great illusions that mess with thy mind_" I said and stared hard at her. She pouted, "fine so how do we keep them from going overboard?"

I grabbed the rope and tied down the guy who dared kiss Kaoru. I tied the rope around him..TIGHT.

"Um .. Butch let him breathe!" she said and bent down to loosen the ropes. "Kaoru lemme go! My bro is out there!"

Kaoru slapped him. "Demono he's dead! He died back at the island!"

I cringed. is this really the badass heartless pirate? I like it ;)

"ok Butch I see your plan… let's do it!" she said excited. I lend her some rope.

I tied down 11 guys. Kaoru tied down 10 guys. Is all her crew guys?

She had some trouble cause I saw he pinning down some guy. "if you don't stop it!" she threatened. And then she put her knee on his back she grabbed his arms from the back, "I will break your arms!" she hissed. The guy froze and that gave Kaoru enough time to tie him up.

She sighed. "I live with stubborn pirates"

"they learn from the best" I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We laughed quietly. She pulled away and blushed. She turned around and put her hands on the back of her head and said, "erm, well thanks Butch I guess…" she said. "no problem"

"so, how long until we can untie them?"

"when we reach a island that has coconuts, pineapples and frog spit."

"what?"

"that's how we stop them from hallucinating"

"wait, why didn't we hallucinate?"

"um… I really don't know"

Kaoru turned back around looked red as ever. "I just remembered something" she said and sweat dropped.

"what?"

"he who has kissed his true love is immune to my illusions"

"…"

"um… ok let's forget about that!"

"yeah"

Kaoru walked to her cabin as I followed. She pulled out a map. "Well I know a island with fruits but I don't know about the frog spit. Its on our course! Or in other words it's not that far" she said and smiled, "I have a chance to save my crew yet!" she yelled and ran back to the top part of the ship.

She ran to the wheel.

"Course set, Yoshimiko island!"

**Sorry it took so ling for me to update :( and tat its short :\ but wit school starting its going to be a while ! plzz b patient :3 and REVIEW!**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMGEE. ! I am SSOO SORRY. ! D: I havnt uploaded in such a LONG ASS TIMe. ! D: sorry bout the fonts :[ my krappy ass laptop has brain damage -_- !**

**Kaoru P.O.V**

I was in my cabin marking the route to Yoshimiko island while Butch as examining my cabin. "How long till we reach the island, Captain?" he asked and smirked as I scowled when he called me that.

"ok first what gives you the right to call me CAPTAIN? Second about a day" I answered. He nodded before thinking about hit answer I guess. "Since I'm the only WORKING crew member I think I deserve to call you captain" he said and took my map.

"Aye" I called as I tried to get back my map. "Says where the route goes STRAIGHT to Ceres Island." He grimaced and stared hard at me.

His daggers pierced my skin as I said my next thing.

"I can care less about my crew as long as I get back Mitch" I explained and sat down on one of my many chairs. "I know you're heartless, but really Kaoru? Leave your crew in this condition? Thinking their families and friends are out there waiting to be rescued?" he bombed me with questions and a bit of venom in his voice.

I sighed and snatched back the map. "Look, Mitch is my closest friend, and as sick as it sounds I would kill a thousand men to get him back." I said and grabbed my pencil to change the course.

I erased it as Butch talked, "I know ,but damn how badly do you want… Mitch?" he asked with a bit of hurt? I really didn't care all I thought about was Mitch.

"Really Bad" I answered quietly staring at the map. I turned my chair around so I wasn't facing Butch I was facing my desk with gold coins, jewels and … pictures.

"Ok I know I asked you before but… damn why do you care so much about him? All I see in him is a person who is stupid enough to be partners with the most wanted pirate in the world"

I stared at a VERY familiar picture…

"I mean, sure he looks nice but really Kaoru you have Momoko and Miyako what makes Mitch so special?"

I was hugging Mitch on our old island with him holding the camera up high.

"He doesn't look like anything special just another ordinary guy, what does make him so special?"

I turned around staring hard at Butch.

"Unless you stop talking _shit_ about Mitch I'm gonna have to go Buttercup on your ass" I threatened as I clenched my fist.

"Look I'm just asking," he said and put his hands up in defense, "but… what makes him so damn special?" he asked finally.

I tried not to choke on emotion as I spoke in a clear, firm, sad voice.

"He knows the pain of losing someone special, someone… precious to you. He helped me through the breakdown I had after the war. He helped me get my shit together. Sure Momoko and Miyako helped out here and there but Mitch… he was by side from the very start. We went everywhere together, did everything together before the war.

"When I told Momoko and Miyako about starting the crew for some money they didn't want in, but when I told Mitch he was unsure about it but after some thinking he joined me.

When I asked him why he came he told me 'I'm not leaving my best friend'. So he isn't just a crew member, he's my best friend… he's like … my brother, family"

As I finished I found my eyes watery and a small trail of salty water trailing down my cheek.

I picked my head up to see Butch biting down on his lower lip and staring at me with sympathy and pity. "Dammit don't look at me like that!" I yelled at him. With every word his eyes grew with that emotion.

"I've had enough sympathy and pity to last a life-time!" I yelled and rubbed my eyes like a child as I choked on my emotions again.

"Every island we robbed, everywhere I go! I see people staring at me with pity or sympathy! Well fuck that! I don't need that! I'm strong enough! I don't need anything from you guys!" I yelled as I pointed a finger at him. By now my vision was blurry from the water.

"K-Kaoru-Chan…" he muttered as he tried to reach for my hand. I snatched it away from him and glared at him through watery eyes.

"I-I didn't know that you lived such a life, I've always had friends and family. I could never imagine the feelings you felt when you heard they were dead." He said and looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm going to go steer the ship" he said and walked out of my cabin. I traced his steps and walked behind him. I locked my door and stuffed the key in my pocket.

~Hours Later~

"Ok Butch you've steered enough, my turn" I said as I started taking the wheel.

"Nooooo!" he whined as I pushed him aside, "Butch its just a wheel!" I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah but, it feels awesome!" :DD he said and smiled.

"Now you know how I feel" I said and smiled a little. "fine then I'm not leaving till I get to steer again!" he pouted and put his hands on mine. It's the only way he would be able to steer.

_Don't blush Kaoru, Don't blush Kaoru, Don't blush Kaoru!_

"Kaoru, you're blushing"

_Dammit!_

"Whatever! I'm not leaving either" I said as his warm hand squeezed mine.

This is gonna be a LONG day

**SORRY IS SHORT! But hey school is school :\**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys. ! sorry I took long(AGAIN!) so here's another chappie :]**

**Kaoru P.O.V**

"Kaoru, it's been a day and you said it'll be a day till we get there and I haven't seen no damn island!" Butch pouted.

I rolled my eyes at his child-ish cuteness. I have to admit. I know he won't return my feelings I'm not going to give up on him. But I'm not going to try and make him like me so I'll be by his side when no one else is, I'll be the girl he can talk to, I'll be the girl he isn't ashamed to call his, I'll be his best friend. i smiled at the thought. :)

"What are you smiling about? If we don't get there sooner then you're crew will be tricked into thinking dead people are out there" He stated and frowned at me. I sigh loudly before turning my attention back to the sea.

"Kaoru"

He poked my shoulder. Ok, just ignore it.

"Kaoru"

He poked my neck. What the hell is he doing?

"Kaoru"

He poked me cheek. He's about to get dropped.

"Kaoru!" He poked my eye. This Bitch!

"Arghh! B-Butch you dumbass! Ahh! I can't see!" I yelled as I clutched my damaged green eye.

"Oh shit, I thought I'd poke your nose!" he said. "Here lemme see it," he said and tried to pry my hand away from my eye, "don't be stubborn!"

He grabbed my hand and pinned it behind my back. I closed my damaged eye as I muttered words that would get you killed if you said them.

"Open your eyes" he ordered. I squirmed around until he pinned me to the steering wheel. My knees gave out and I slid to the bottom.

"Open your eyes sweetheart" he said into my ear. Heat rushed up to my face as he chuckled. "C'mon Kaoru, just one eye…" He said and came close to my lips. By then I closed my healthy eye. I ignored the throbbing pain in my damaged eye as I felt his lips brush my lips. I gasped and kept squirming.

_He's just trying to open your eyes Kaoru, don't let him mislead you!_

He finally wrapped his muscular arms around my waist to hold me down for the last time. I couldn't see what he was doing but I felt him moving around. I realized he picked me up so I was standing with him. Finally he did what I feared what he would do the most.

He planted his lips on mine and kissed roughly. I closed my lips in a thin firm line.

_How I want to kiss back, how much I want to! But he's just doing this to crack my eye open. Stay strong Kaoru._

It was hell trying to keep my lips closed as his lips wrapped around mine securely. He nibbled my lower lip for access that I couldn't give him. Finally he pulled away for air. I let in a deep breath then let it out slowly.

He chuckled, "Guess you're not cracking, I'm gonna have to do it the hard way". With my eyes still closed (and the growing pain in my damaged eye) he attacked my lips once more. This time he aimed my bottom lip. Biting it, licking it and doing it all again. It was pure bliss having him kiss me like this, but I knew this was just for his mission. Finally he bit down on my lip harder than he did before. I yelped and opened my mouth.

He took the chance and shoved his tongue right in. As he did my eyes shot wide open for a few seconds. As soon as I did he came up for air and saw my eyes.

"God Kaoru, it's red" he said and ran inside his cabin for his first aid kit. I sighed as I covered my eye.

_I knew it._

He came out with an eye patch and some eye drops. I scoffed and held up the black eye patch, "really? What a stereotype, I wear a eye patch people will know for sure who I am" I said and tossed it aside.

He laughed and threw it back at me. "A badass heartless pirate who won't kiss back even if it means the safety of her eye" he said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Now open your eyes wide for the eye drops," he said and smirked, "unless you don't wonna open your eyes" he said and winked at me.

I blushed and snatched the eye drops from him. Once the liquid fell on my red pupil I wore the eye patch.

"Arg" he said and smirked. "Your ass, now hurry we might be off course" I said and unwrapped the map. I checked the compass and the route before nodding. "You're lucky we're still on course" I said and put the map away. I walked towards the steering wheel and looked out the sea.

"So… how much loner till we reach it?" he said bored and played with my hair. I shrugged my shoulders and payed no attention to the royal ass.

"Hey what's that big piece of cloud over there?" Butch asked and pointed over the seas. I squinted before smirking. "That's the island dumbass, not a piece of cloud" I said and shook my head at him.

"The island? Really? Thank god! I was about to-"

"No one cares" I stated and kept my eyes on the piece of floating land. "I wasn't talking to you Kao-"

"Then who were you talking to _Butch-Kun_?" I asked and said his name sweetly to creep him out. His eye twitched as he thought about what to say. "To my self and I know what you're gonna say Kaoru, 'Butch is weird, Butch is crazy, Butch is cute'" he said and smirked.

"You almost got is right" I hissed as we got closer to the island. "Hmmm, yeah I was right" he said cockily and stood next to me.

My eyes were locked on the land, "Your ass says you're right now shut up so I can concentrate" I said getting annoyed by the cute dumbass.

"Psst…" he whispered on my ear. I flinched and nudged him away. "What?" I asked with venom dripping on my voice.

_He was so close…_

"I think you're pretty cute to KA-OR-U" he said and smirked. I turned to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Baka!"

**Yeah sorry its short :\ but atleast I updated. ! D: also I'm running outta ideas so if you hav any ideas Private Message (PM) me :) **

**REVIEW. ! **


	11. Chapter 11

Kaoru P.O.V

We docked in Yoshimoko Island as soon as possible. When I jumped down on the dock I examined the island, not much a few tress here and there and some islanders wandering about their own business. "Kaoru~~!"

I cringed as the green eyed boy called my name. I turned around and saw him tangled in the rope. His spiky hair was tangled in the rope and the rope wrapped around him like a snake. I sighed and walked over to him. I put a hand over my patched eye. "Really? I mean I know your IQ is smaller than a duck's but REALLY?" I grumbled as I tried to help him get loose. "Ahh! Stop Stop Stop Stop! It hurts your doing it too hard!" he whined as I tugged on the pieces of rope.

I shook my head at his childishness.

_I fell for this guy?_

Inner me was SO right. Once I got him loose he stumbled forward and fell on me. I closed my eyes as my back made contact with the wooden dock. "Oww" I mumbled. I reopened my eyes and blushed at our position.

Butch was hovering above me on all fours and I was shrinking under him with my elbows propped up to support me. He smirked with a blush tinting his face, "I can get use to this" he said and winked. I shook my head as I felt my face burn up. I pushed him off and dusted myself off. "Baka …" I said as I grabbed the rope to tie around the pole. I made sure it was tied securely so our ship won't wander off.

I rubbed my head from dizziness. I turned around to find Butch flirting with a island girl. I rolled my eyes , but inside my stomach churned around and did belly flops. We barely docked and already he found some one to mess with.

_Am I jealous?_

I shrugged it off as I watched them from a distance. The island girl had red hair with tanned skin and brown eyes. She was very short and she looked fragile.

I walked over and heard her giggling and Butch smirking. I scowled and poked his shoulder. He turned around, "What? I'm kinda busy here" he said and pointed his thumb at the island girl. She giggled and flipped her hair like a retarded bimbo. I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

"We're here for my crew members not to flirt around with island whores" I hissed then grabbed his shoulders and walked into the bunches of trees. I let him go as soon as we were deep enough into the forest**(A/N They have forests in islands right?)**.

He rubbed his sore shoulder and glared at me, "Damn if you didn't like me flirting with girls just say so, I want this relationship to last" Butch joked.

I rolled my eyes again and looked around.

"Ok so we just need some coconuts, pineapples, and frog spit…" I said listing them on my finger. He nodded and looked around.

It was musky and humid, the trees were a dark green and you could hear birds chirping and hollering.

"Ok so start looking" I said as I took a stepped forward. He stood still for a bit as if debating whether or not he should obey me. I guess he made up his mind as he sat down and rested against a tree. I raised my eyebrow at this. "B-Butch?" I asked. Dammet I stuttered, "Get your lazy ass up and help me look!" I yelled as an effort to make up for my stuttering.

He looked up at me and pouted, "No!" he said childishly and rested his eyes. I tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Dammet Butch get your ass up or else I'm leaving you on this island!" I threatened as I pointed a finger at him. "I'm a prince I can just get a ship and sail back" he said and stuck his tongue out. By now my ears were blowing steam out.

"Get Your Spoiled Lazy Ass Up" I said slowly as I glared daggers at him. He opened his eyes half way through and smirked.

"Make Me" he said and closed his eyes again. I growled and trudged over to him as I put a hand on his stiff shoulder. "So help me if you don't get your lazy ass up I will-"

"You will what? I bet you can't even think of a good threat for me," he said and smirked. "I bet you can't even finish a threat if its directed at me because you know what Kaoru-Chan?" he asked and a mischievious glint in his eyes sparked.

"What?" I hissed and waited for his answer.

"You Love Me" he said flatly and disgustingly. My face dimmed for a second then I brushed it off.

The way he said it stabbed my heart with a kunai millions of times never stopping once for a break.

"S-So what if I do? It's not like you care" I said soflty. He raised his eyebrow and pouted, "What? I couldn't hear you" he said.

"You don't care" I said more firmly than the last. His expression changed from happy to serious in seconds.

He stood up and grabbed my wrists. "Wh- Butch! Let me go!" I yelled and struggled as he pulled my away from our last location. We went deeper into the forest and he threw me over my shoulder.

"Butch! Put me down!" I yelled and squirmed around, but I couldn't get loose of his hold.

I could basically hear his smirk, "Don't wonna, anyways look out for some coconuts and pineapples while I look at some frogs" he said and adjusted me on his shoulder. I looked around but didn't see any thing that looks related to fruit.

"Ne, Can we switch? I wonna look for frogs" I said and pouted my lips.

He cringed but nodded, "Fine look for some frogs will ya? And stop talking its giving me a headache" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Wait since when did he become the dominant one in this situation? I wiggled around until my hand got loose from his grip. He growled and quickly tried to snatch it back. I jumped off his shoulders and turned around to smirk at him.

"I can see better when I'm not being carried like a sack" I muttered and walked beside him.

He scowled and put his hands behind his head. "So do you see any coconuts and or pineapples?" he asked and closed his eyes. "How should I know? You're suppose to be looking for them." I snapped back and smirked.

He rolled his eyes and scanned the area. "So far no fruit"

"Or frog" I said and sighed.

I looked up and saw the sky turning a light orange with a mixture of pink.

Pink

Blossom

Momoko ….

I shook my head. We kept walking and the forest seemed to be never ending.

"I think we should take a break" I said and settled down against the tree. "Grr" he said and settled down next to me. I closed my eyes until I heard something rustling. I reopened them to find Butch looking as startled as I am.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

I nodded, "Its ok if any one tried to jump us we can just transform," I said, "don't worry about it" I said and put my hands behind my head then rested against the tree.

"Ok guys let's rest my backs aching"

My eyes shot opened and I turned to Butch, "Um … did YOU hear that?" I whispered. He nodded and pressed a finger to my lips then poited some where. I blushed and looked in the direction he was pointing at.

I saw three guys, one short, one medium and one tall as hell.

"Damn, why are fruits so heavy? They're fruits for Kami's sake!" the short one said. The medium guy nodded, "Yeah Naru but you're so damn weak you make it seem heavier". The short one crossed his arms, "Shut up Sasu!" he yelled. "Calm down shorty" 'Sasu' replied.

"I am calm!" he yelled. Then the tall guy smacked him, "Shut up Naru maybe bandits might hear you and steal out fruit" the tall one said. "Sorry Jiraya" 'Naru' apologized. My eyes widened. "They have fruit" Butch muttered and eyed the wheel barrow with fruit. "Thank you captain obvious" I said and rolled my eyes. He scoffed and I eyed the wheel barrow until a fuzzy brown sphere caught my eye.

"Butch! Look a coconut!" I said and nearly jumped at it. He pulled me down by my shoulder. "I know and I see pineapples, but we can't act recklessly"

"Why? They seem like normal islanders and I can just transform to rob them, not to mention I am the badass heartless pirate, Kaoru!" I whispered loudly. Apparently too loudly.

'Jiraya' turned to our direction, "Oi! Whose their?" he asked/ yelled. Me and Butch stood paralyzed. Sasu rolled his eyes, "Its just the wind" he said and scoffed. Naru nodded, "Yeah! Calm down pervy sage!" he said and smirked.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraya said and smacked him again. "Eh, gomen, gomen" Naru said and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"They don't seem to bright" I muttered. Butch nodded his head in agreement.

"But just in case…" Jiraya said. "Naru do your Shadow Clone Justu to protect the fruit" he ordered strictly.

"Hai …" Naru said and did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Justu!"

POOF!

I saw about 4 Naru's taking position to guard the wheel barrow.

"Damn …" I muttered.

"I've heard of these people" Butch muttered and shook his head.

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean?" I asked him.

"They're ninjas, only a few islands have them but they have techniques that are way better than ours." He explained. "How so?" I asked.

"The can do different techniques like Genjustu which are illusions, Taijustu which are hand to hand combat, and Ninjutsu which is what that blond kid did just now" he explained.

"Oh so it's completely different from the power puff's and rowdy ruff's?" I asked.

"Yeah WAY different" he said. "Man this is gonna be hard, but lets go for it!" I said and smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smile, I don't know why he was smiling, but he smiled.

"We have a better chance of stealing from them if we steal it at night" Butch said. "So we wait?"

"Exactly"

"I'm not that good at waiting" I pouted.

He turned to me and smirked, "Neither am I!"

**TA-DA! **

**GOMENASAI!**

**GOMENASAI!**

**GOMANSAI~~~~!**

**I haven't uploaded in forever right? Well I am so glad Becomingemo reminded me! **

***APPLAUSE FOR Becomingemo***

**Whoo~~!**

**Alright i have made a decision; i will upload every Monday to start off your wonderfull weekned :) &. if i don't PM me about it cause i'm forgetful :\ or i will upload two chapters that same day. Yes, or Yes. ? ~ ^_-**

**So yea READ&.REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

KAORU P.O.V

We stalked them for atleast 30 more minutes until they set up camp. The blonde set up a orange tent (weird color by the way), Sasu a blue one and Jiraya set up a red one.

"Alright so we camp here and as soon as the sun rises we'll get up, agreed?" Jiraya asked and smirked down at the two.

"Hai" Sasu said bored and irritated. "Alright!" the blond said with energy. His 'clones' smiled and yelled 'Alright'.

"That blond kid is so weird" I muttered to Butch.

He snickered and nodded.

"Night!" Naru said and crawled in his tent. "Night!" his clones responded. "Night Sasu~~!"

"Hn, night dobe" the emo said already in his brooding tent.

The white haired man, Jiraya looked around once more before cautiously going in his tent.

"Alright! Safe!" I whispered loudly and started getting up from my position. Butch grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into his chest. "Wait up, look again" he said and pointed. I traced his finger to the red tent. The white haired man poked out his head and scanned it again before nodding.

"What is up with these guys? The energetic blonde, the emo, and the white haired man," I ranted, "where do they get these people?" I said finishing my rant.

In the dark I can see Butch rolling his eyes, "That's what people say about us" he said irritated. "Really…" I said rolling my eyes. He shook his head and slowly crept out of the bush we've been hiding in.

"Let's go" Butch commanded and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the bush. I blushed as our skin came in contact but forced it down which was really hard to do.

We rushed behind a tree and Butch poked his head out, the four Naru's were standing protectively around the fruit.

"Hey how long do we have to be here?" one of them asked and put his hands behind his head. "Uhh, I think until they wake up I guess" the other one answered.

They all sighed. "Hey, wonna spar?" one asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Another one nodded and got out a kunai. They both smirked.

"No! Remember that we poof after a direct hit!" one of the Naru's scolded the two. They frowned, "Your no fun!" they whined.

I looked over at Butch, "These guys-"

"Can poof if we hit them, so all we gotta do is fight 'em" He said and smirked then turned around to stalk the blondes. I nodded and turned red, I was about to say 'These guys are really childish' but yeah Butch's observation works too.

"So just transform?" I asked and put my hand over my belt. He put his arm over mine, "No, we should just try to go hand to hand combat and if that doesn't work then we transform." He said.

"And we can't make too much noise or else the other three might wake up." I told him showing that I know the situation here too.

"Alright, so surprise attack?" he said and smirked. I smirked and made my hand a fist, "Surprise attack" I confirmed.

We both smirked and nodded.

We dashed out of the tree and jumped in the air. The blondes looked startled at first but then they glared. "Bandits!"

"Attack!"

They brought out kunais and ran towards us as soon as we hit the land.

I brought my fist forward but the blonde grabbed it and flung me to the tree we were hiding behind.

My back collided with the bark and I glared daggers at him. "They're stronger than I thought" I admitted and rubbed my back. Soon Butch was flung at me so I collided with the tree again.

"Fuck" I hissed and pushed him off me. "You're very soft" he said and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's transform" he said and glared at the four blondes. I nodded and swiped my hand over my green belt with a 'P' in the middle.

The blondes glared daggers at us as I did my dance. Finally I got down on my knees,

"Powered Buttercup!" I yelled. The blondes blushed as soon as I finished transforming.

I swung my hammer over my shoulder and glared at them. "Now, which one of you flung me to this tree?" I asked menacingly and pointed my hammer to each of them.

They all pointed at each other as I showed them my hammer.

"Doesn't matter cause imma hit all of you" I said and raised my hammer.

"Hurricane Lutz!" I yelled and brought my hammer down.

"Shit" two of the blondes said quietly as my huge hammer crushed the small fragile looking body.

I heard a poof and white smoke evaporated into the air.

"Save some for me" Butch smirked and brought out his socks.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" he yelled and threw the pair of socks.

It swirled around the remaining blondes for a few seconds. "Ha! Just socks?" one yelled and laughed, "What a loser! Here!" the other blonde yelled and threw a kunai. Just after he threw it the stink kicked in.

"Gahh!"

"It stinks!" they yelled and poofed into the other world.

The kunai the blond threw missed poorly to the tree behind us. "Ha!" I yelled, "and they dare call themselves ninjas!" I said and smirked over to him. He snickered before looking at the kunai. His eyes widened before tackling me to the ground.

"It has an explosive tag on it!" he yelled before the explosion happened.

We were about one inch away from where the explosive ended its fireworks show so we escaped with black smudges on our faces and clothes.

He coughed and wiped the black from his face, "close enough, we succeeded!" he yelled. I laughed and smiled.

And for one moment we locked eyes, my light green met his dark ones as we slowly closed in. the world dissolved around us and I felt like we were the only ones on this planet at this exact time.

His dark green eyes looked passionately into mines, I couldn't believe it.

"Oi! What did you do to my clones?"

So much for the moment. I looked sharply at the blonde who was clutching his hair. "Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut and stop ruining moments?" I yelled at him shaking my fist.

He glared at me, "I asked you a question! What did you do to my clones?" he yelled/asked again.

The emo got out a kunai and aimed it at me. "Don't waste your time with that wonnabe knife" I spat at him. He recoiled a bit but threw it at me. It flew right by me and Butch.

"Miss" I said and smirked.

He smirked and rubbed under his nose, "Look again" he said and pointed to the kunai that was thrown on the tree behind us with an explosive tag attached on it.

"Why are kunais attracted to trees?" I asked and shook my head.

I felt Butch tackle me to the ground again as the scene played over again. Naru smirked then smiled at Sasu, who blushed.

I coughed and got up again dusting the dirt and black off. Butch and I glared at them. I looked over at the wheel barrow of fruit then back at butch. He noticed this and nodded.

We both quickly flew to the fruit and I grabbed a coconut while he grabbed a pineapple. I smirked at their surprised faces,

"I-It's Buttercup of the power puff girls" Sasu said and glared.

"I-I-its Butch from the rowdy ruff boys" Naru said and gulped.

"We always win" Butch smirked and stuck his tongue out. I smirked and turned around to fly.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Justu!"

I quickly turned around to meet a fire ball headed at me.

"Buttercup!"

BAMM!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh … my god … BUTCH!" I yelled. I rubbed my head and took in my surroundings. I was sprawled on the island dirt with the ground being covered by smoky ash. I got up on my knees and looked up from my former position.

"BUTCH!" I yelled again. I looked around to see the blonde and the emo looking at me wit pity. Those eyes, the eyes everyone gives me.

"D-Don't pi-pity me!" I yelled as I felt a familiar moisture filling my eyes. "Stop looking at me like that! I don't need your pity!" I yelled and stood up wobbly, my knees could give out any second but I wouldn't care. All I wanted to know if Butch was ok.

"W-Where's Butch?" I asked quietly. The moisture in my eyes now threatened to fall. "Huh?" The blond asked scratching his head.

"The guy in the green!" I yelled clutching my chest from my heart pounding.

"Butch! Where's Butch!" I asked as the tears now flowed freely down my cheeks and were soaked into the black blanket in the ground.

"I-I'm sorry but-" the blond started. The emo lifted a hand signaling to stop. "Well, after he pushed you out of the way my fireball hit him …" He said and bowed apologetically. Fireball. Butch. Me. No.

"But- Why- How- When- W-"

The blond grabbed the emo's hand and squeezed it tightly, "we don't know if he's alive but, all we know Is that he left that green streak up there" Naru said and pointed towards the sky.

I looked up and saw a light green streak going north. I smiled and got up, "All right! I'm going to go look for him!" I yelled and pumped my fist.

Naru bumped Sasu with his elbow. Sasu shot him a glare, Naru looked at me then back at him.

"No" Sasu stated coldly. I narrowed my eyes at them. "C'mon! let's go with her I mean really do you want to stay here with Jiraya?" Naru asked and tugged on his shirt. Sasu rolled his eyes at him then looked at me then back at the blonde.

"So … um, Buttercup" he said wincing at the sound of my 'name'.

"Can we go with you to look for Butch? I think I owe you since I did the jutsu" he said and looked away from me. I looked at the two, should I really trust them?

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked them eyeing them. Naru blushed, "How bout we cut off our chakra so we can't do any jutsus on you?" he proposed and concentrated for a second.

"W-What the hell is chakra?" I asked and crossed my arms. Sasu rubbed under his nose, "Chakra is like points we need to use our jutsus. Its like, well for example, the jutsu I just did requires a lot of chakra so I used up half of mine, so I have half left. We can regain chakra by eating or resting." He explained thoroughly.

I nodded slowly, "Alright so I'm sorta caught up now, but how do I know you cut off your chakra?" I asked and pointed a finger at Naru.

"Remember the air" Naru said and I looked at him confused. Suddenly the air felt sorta, thick and heavy.

"I-it's thick … and heavy" I told him and looked around. Naru smiled and grabbed Sasu's hand. Then the air felt light and soft?

"Now it's the complete opposite…" I said and smirked at them.

"Alright, but why are you helping me after I tried to steal your fruit?" I asked them and put my arms to my sides.

"Well we are kinda pissed off, but we almost killed your boyfriend! I think we owe you this" Naru said happily and smiled.

I blushed and waved my arms around, "N-No! he isn't my boyfriend!" I said and sweat dropped.

"Oh, but your chemistry…. " Sasu said and rubbed his chin. Naru shook his head, "Never mind that!" Naru said and walked to my side along with the emo. "Let's go look for Butch" he declared and walked south.

I looked at Sasu, he shrugged, "He's not so bright …" he muttered and grabbed his shoulders to turn him the other way. We started walking north where the light green streak in the sky still shown.

Naru put his hands behind his head, "I knew where it was, I was testing you! You passed!" he said and stuck his tongue out.

I sighed,

'Butch you better be okay'

**Bamm! 6 pages! Good enough? Ha I kept my promise! Updated on Monday! ;D if you had a bad Monday hope this cheers ya up!**

**Hope u aren't mad about adding Naruto but I wanted to add them! They'll spice up the story more! Ohh and they'll only be here for a while ((:**

**Review~~! **


	13. Heads Up!

Ayee. ! Wassup! ;D

Ight so I cant upload this week cuz of … well personal problems that I need 2 sort out so plzz bear with me. ! ill upload sumetime in February or sooner. ! ((:

Thx 4 understanding. ! ((;


	14. Chapter 14

**GOMENASAII. !**

**GOMENASAII. !**

**I AM SOO FUQQIN SORRY. ! D: :'(**

**Its jxt that iv'e been dealin with a lot of shit lately so hope you can forgive me with this chaptr. ! (:**

**Kaoru**

"You guys are really open about this" I told the blonde and brunette as they held hands as we walked to the green streak.

"Most people already know so why hide it?" Naru said and smiled. Sasu smirked, "But Sakura doesn't know" Sasu said as he squeezed Naru's hand. Naru blushed and nodded, "She's this pink-haired friend of ours."

"More like pink-haired bitch" Sasu said and frowned, "Why?" I asked and kept my eyes locked on the green streak. "She's been after me since we were 12, and she doesn't know about us yet" Sasu explained and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you EVER smile?" I asked. He shrugged, "Depends on what" he said and smiled towards Naru. Naru blushed and looked away, They're lucky to have someone.

"So, You and Butch huh?" Naru teased and smirked. I blushed red and shook my head, "Noo! Uhh I wish, wait it's cuz … Butch doesn't like me" I stuttered and settled on the final statement.

Naru shook his head and let go of Sasu's hand, he pointed to me "YOU didn't see you're chemistry with HIM" he said and pointed to the green streak. "You guys were … Like if y'all were really connected or something!" Naru said and smiled.

I smiled back, "Do you ever stop smiling?" I asked him trying to change the subject. He recoiled but shook his head, "Naww I'm always smiling" He said and smiled really big and showed off his wolf-like teeth.

Sasu grabbed his hand and smiled; "He really always smiles" he said and walked ahead of me. I jogged to catch up and slowed down once I did.

"Well doesn't smiling get annoying?" I asked. Sasu shook his head, "I think it's cute" he said and smirked. Naru blushed and looked ahead, "Buttercup! Look!" he yelled and threw his finger at the sky, I traced it and locked my eyes on blue sky. "Wow the sky, how fucking fantastic" I said and rolled my eyes. He growled, "No, look! The green streak if gone!" He yelled and looked around frantically.

"What!" I yelled and looked back up, he was right the sky was back to its light blue color. "T-that can't be! Hurry we have to hurry!" I yelled and fly to the sky. I looked around and looked for any sign of green but found none. My heart was beating against my ribcage, we have to find Butch! If we don't …

I don't want to think about it. If we find Butch that means he's alive, but if we don't ..

"Dammit!" I yelled and flew back down. I dropped to my knees, "Dammit! We have to find Butch! If we don't … " I looked at them with pleading eyes. "We're going to have to hurry" Naru said and took a running start. "Naruto!" Sasu yelled.

"Naruto?" I questions and flew over an inch above their heads. "We call him Naru for short but Naruto's his real name." Sasu said, "Mine's Sasuke just so you know, and hurry up we're losing Naru." I nodded and boosted my speed.

It was hard keeping up with Sasuke but eventually I was flying by his side. "He sure runs fast" I said and looked for any sign of orange.

"He's the most hyperactive ninja we have" he said and looked around. I suddenly saw orange ahead of us, he sped up and in a second we were by his side. "You really stand out with that orange jumpsuit of yours" I said and smirked. "You guys are slow" he said completely ignoring my last comment.

We ran towards the now invisible green streak. "Stop" Sasuke said and stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto, because of his slowness, ran into a tree. "Fuck!" he said and held his balls. "My balls!" he whined and rolled on the dirt yelling 'fuck'over and over in pain.

Sasuke laughed, "You dobe" he said and smirked and held a hand for him, "Shut up teme" Naruto said and accepted his hand.

Best friends in a relationship? If only that could work out with me and Butch.

I shook my head, "Why'd you stop?" I asked Sasuke.

"Butch is near" he stated and looked around.

TA0DA! I would of wrote more but my dad needs the laptop :\ I promise I'll try to upload faster. ! :((


End file.
